To Transcend Time For You
by AsorenRM
Summary: Elizabeth Herring had it all, a best friend, a soon to be husband, and a beautiful life. But then her world fell apart when her best friend and fiance died. Discovering powers and living forever. Whats next for one Elizabeth Herring? trigger warnings!
1. The Girl Who Transcends Time

Ok so I fixed it. Added a bit and fixed my god awful grammar. If I missed anything, which is possible, please let me know so I can fix that too. ENJOY!

Hey guys so I've had this stuck in my head for a while and Im finally penning it. Hope you all enjoy.

Warning I do not own the Avengers.

_Chapter 1_ The Girl Who Transcends Time

"Steve" A curvy brunette with green eyes laughed. "You can't catch me!"

She began running around trees in the beautiful lush park. Steve Rogers shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh Elli, wait till I catch you."

"That's saying you're fast enough love!" Elizabeth Herring yelled, all the while still running playfully away from the following man.

Getting far enough away, sure she had lost him, she turned. Her smile still plastered on her lovely aristocratic face. Adrenaline still coursing through her veins, breath heavy and short she calls out,

"Steve? Love?"

Swirling around surveying her surroundings she began to panic.

"ST-AH," swift hands wrapped gently yet firmly around her waist. They lifted her up and around in a circle.

A deep voice sending chills up her spine. "Elli, didn't I tell you? I will always find you."

She turned around in his embrace. Lips met in a passionate dance of attraction and emotion. A swirl of love surrounds them and in that moment no one and nothing mattered, not even the fact Steve was leaving for the army in the morning.

For Elizabeth Herring the would seemed out to get her. She'd been in love only one in her life and he ended up dying. The weird people he worked with who made him stronger said he crashed into the ocean. Her best friend, Bucky, died shortly after; never having parents she had no one to turn to. She became depressed and wanted to die. In a fit of her despair she acted upon her grief-stricken notion of death, only to find the world had came and bit her in the ass as she soon found out she couldn't die, or even age for that matter

She's always aged and been hurt but after the... attempt, she seemed to have activated a gene of some kind disabling that function.

_First Person_

I'm tired of living and I'm not just saying that because my life sucks. I've lived pretty long already and let me tell you, it's lonely. I drift place to place every few years so people don't notice the 'not aging' problem.

This pretty much prevents me from establishing and sort of relationships. Like I said, lonely.

"Hey Elli!" A blonde woman exclaimed cheerfully, running gleefully towards me, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh hi Marie. I'm just thinking."

"Thinking? What about?"

"Life."

"Hmm," she looked at me skeptically, "Okay!" I've never been happier that Marie never pushed things, she's become a really good friend to me.

"So party tonight. You gonna be my wingman?" A party? It could be fun.

So yeah, I said relationships were hard. Marie however, just wouldn't stay away! She was like a cling on! No matter how mean and rude I was to her, she just continued to come back! I've pretty much given in and even told her my secret, that way I don't hurt her when I have to leave.

"Yeah sure. Who else will make sure you get home safe, and alone."

She looked like a child on Christmas. Her blue eyes sparkling and smile huge. "Girls night! Whoo! I'll come by at six thirty to help you dress. Heavens knows you dress super old fashioned."

I laughed. She had me there, I may have live about a hundred years but my sense of style hadn't changed with the times.

"Okay, but no slutty outfits. You know I feel uncomfortable wearing things that show too much cleavage."

"Aww! You're no fun sometimes." She pouted. It was a wonder this girl didn't have a boyfriend. She could be so damn cute sometimes.

"You tell me that all the time, yet, you keep sticking around."

"You got me." She looked at her watch, "Damn. Breaks over, we should head back in."

"Hmm, yeah"

We headed back into the diner, ready to get back to work and dread the upcoming storm that is Marie and fashion.


	2. Chapter 2- The Stark-tastic Party!

_Chapter 2_The Party

At 6:30 on the dot Marie arrived just as she said. Too my dismay and utter horror the dress she brought was absolutely sexy which means I would never voluntiarily.

Putting the flashy red, short, thigh high silk dress on, I was already regretting this. Marie gave me a pair of black knee high lace boots while she did my hair into a side pony leaving my bangs down, being held up with what looked like a real diamond hair pin.

She quickly put on a black frilly knee dress with diamonds everywhere. Well it looked like diamonds anyway. Waitresses can't exactly afford diamonds.

She complimented it with a pair of slippers on stilettos.

"We. Look. Hot!" She bounced. "If only you let me dress you up more."

"This is why I don't." I stated dryly. She just chuckled, amused at my attempt to be mad.

"Well we are off! Don't worry, all you have to do is stand with me and look pretty. Then of course drive me home!" She laughed.

"I'm basically your chauffeur."

"Yep!"

We both looked at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"All right, well, milady" I mock bowed, "Time to leave or we will never arrive."

So we left my small apartment and headed to Stark tower. Yeah, don't ask me how Marie got an invite. She's not one to sleep around so I doubt she's Tony Starks current fiasco.

We arrived and walked up to a big man at the door. He was checking people off a list and letting them in. In line Marie was telling me how this was a charity event for a new education system or something.

We got to the door man and he looked at us beef re speaking. "Name."

"Marie Santiago-Keller. This is Elizabeth Herring my plus one."

"Marie Santiago-Keller. Ah Miss Keller! Welcome ladies. Have a lovely time." He winked at us and we smiled and went in.

"You really did get an invite. How'd you manage that?" I asked.

"My mom is on the board of directors for the new education program."

Well that's surprising. Marie almost never talks about her mom. Not really the best relationship between them. Super rich and successful mom and waitress daughter. There's definitely a story but I've never asked about it.

The inside of the building was huge! Not to mention sparkly! There's nothing more beautiful than money being spent on a building that's ballroom was the size of half a mansion itself. The food though, damn you could kill me and I would die happy if I ate the buffet.

"Elli? Did you hear me?" Marie asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I'll just, uh, be over there... " I can turn away! It's so pretty! Apparently Marie caught on to what was happening and wished me off. Such a good friend.

I trudged through the crowd to the buffet table and started eating a beautiful looking pastry with a rose on top. The flavors exploded on my tongue making me moan. I stacked some food on a plate. Content with my plate, I headed to a table, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing server.

I sat down and started in on my food. Marie always tells me I eat like a fatty yet don't gain anything. She's right.

Lots of people glanced this way. I don't mind their gazes for these delicious sweets. That is until, Anthony Stark aka Iron Man walked over and talked to me.

"I only know one person who can eat the amount you are currently eating. He was a product of a super serum."

I couldn't speak. My mind went blank, I guess this is what people call being starstruck.

 ** _Whoo I updated! Dont you love me? No? oh, okay... Well anyways hope you enjoyed! I have chapter three already written so I'm set for next week, but if I get enough people wanting it early I may post it Saturday! That's only if you guys review though! So please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3- Give it up For

_Chapter 3_Give It Up For

Tony shoved Steve through the doors of the elevator. Tony had finally persuaded Steve to come to his charity event. Get him outta of the tower and meet some people. After what happened with Bucky, Tony owed it to him to get him laid, at the very least. But at the last second he tried to run. Ha! As if the great Tony Stark would let that happen.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Can't I just go back up to to the common room and train?"

"Really Steve? You agreed to come to my charity event and have fun, maybe even converse with that ladies." Tony stated flabbergasted.

"Training isn't fun. Parties are fun."

"Tony, I really don't think-" Steve started.

"Oh come on just have fun. One night of fun and partying. Then you can go back to your boring training." Tony bartered once again that night.

"Fine. Just a few hours."

The elevator dinged letting the two men know they were at the ground floor. They exited the elevators heading to the ballroom. Entering everyone looked at them whispering. Tony smiled at him before heading in. Deciding Steve was better off at least trying he headed in as well. He leaned against a wall and watched. There were people from every high end family here. After a while of looking around he spotted Tony talking to a beautiful brunette sitting at one of the tables. She looked familiar, but that isn't possible. Steve doesn't know anyone in this time except the avengers. After a while he saw Tony wave him over. Having nothing else to do Steve decided to go see what he wanted this time.

 _ **So I appreciated getting the reviews. I'm really happy and feeling generous now so I decided to upload early. You will still get one Wednesday so don't worry! Well hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4- Reunions

_Chapter 4_ Reunions

I was starstruck. Tony Damn Stark is standing right in front of me and actually talking, to me. She's never been a fan of Tony's but Iron Man? That's another story.

"Oh, uh, hello Mr. Stark. Lovely party." Ok that wasn't awkward.

"Yes it is, isn't it. Seems like you have only really experienced the buffet table." He chucked. I wanted to hide. I feel super embarrassed now, great.

I started getting angry. "What are you implying, Mr. Stark? Choose your words carefully. " I seethed.

Just then another man walked up. Stark must've called him over when I wasn't paying attention. "Oh nothing beautiful. It's refreshing seeing a girl with a appetite. I mean no offense. Miss..."

"Herring. Elizabeth Herring."

"Elli!?" The second man said.

I looked up, my breath caught in my throat. That blonde hair, those piercing eyes..

"Steve?" I started tearing up. It's not possible. He died. He- he's dead. It's not possible.

Steve looked shocked I felt shocked. Wait am I panicking? I think I'm panicking. My breath was coming fast and short.

Arms, warm arms wrapped around me. Hugging me into a big chest. It was Steve. The feeling of him hugging me calmed me down. My breathing returned and the tears freely fell.

"Let's take this somewhere away from prying eyes." Tony suggested.

Steve lifted me up bridal style and carried me to what sounded like the elevator. I snuggled my head into his chest and focused on his hearbeat.

"Hey, Elli," Steve shook my shoulder, "We are here. Want me to put you down?" He whispered into me ear.

I shook my head. He's so warm and soft. I never want to leave.

"Okay then. Steve, explain please." Tony asked. I heard Steve sigh. I nuzzled him trying to let him know it's okay.

"This is Elizabeth Herring. Before I got frozen in ice she and I were engaged. When the war was over we were supposed to be wed. She's the love of my life." I could hear the love in his voice. I missed him. All the times I cried over his death flashed in my head. I started crying again.

He kissed my head and rubbed my back.

"So if she was alive during your time, how is she still live and looking like she hasn't aged?"

Tony questioned.

I tensed. I didn't want to tell them. Steve would hate me. He would reject me and throw me to the curb. No this was Steve. He's always understood things, maybe...

"I can't die. Or age."

"W-what?" I think it was Steve.

"After you 'died' I fell into a state of depression. I tried... To... Um, kill myself. But nothing worked." I paused my mouth going dry, "I guess the trauma of jumping off the building activated a gene or something." The end sounded like a whisper.

I could tell they were shocked. I hope I was right and Steve didn't hate me. I started panicking again.

Sensing my distress he hugged me closer.

"Shh it's okay. I'm not mad. I'm sad I put you through that but I'm not mad at you." Steve gently said.

I sniffed, "Really?"

"Of course. I love you." He stated.

I smiled. "I love you too."

An awkward cough made us look at Tony, who apparently was still there.

"Not to ruin the moment but the party is almost over. I have to head back and Steve needs to make a speech."

"Oh! Marie!" I shouted.

"Who's Marie?" Steve asked.

"She's my best friend. I was suppose to drive her home. She's probably looking for me!" I jumped up.

"No worries I'll have my limo drive her home. But we still have to go back down." Tony stated.

"Yeah. Okay let's go."

Steve is so handsome. His personality is super manly... Oh God, I'm fan-girling.


	5. Chapter 5- Connections

-Chapter 5- Connections

We got to the ballroom and I can't believe I was fawning over my own fiance. Wait. Is he still my fiance? I'm so confused!

Sensing my internal struggle Steve turned to me and smiled. I felt better instantly.

"Welcome everyone to the Stark Donation for Better Educations event. Tonight we have a special guest speaker, Steve Rogers aka Captain America!"

Steve nervously went up to the stage as everyone clapped. I could plainly see girls puffing out their skantly covered chests. Ha! As if that would work on Steve.

Instead of watching the bimbos fawning of him I decided to find Marie.

I pushed through the crowd until I found her dancing with a handsome long brown haired man. The only weird thing was he had a metal arm. They were smiling at each other. There wasn't even any music. I smiled walking up to them.

"Hey Marie, looks like your having fun."

She jumped up and hugged me before grabbing the man by the arm and hugging him.

"Elli! I want you to meet James. James this is Elizabeth Herring. My all time BFF!"

I gazed at the one who dared looked at my friend like she were the most precious piece of jewelry in the world. Well I'm not mad he's doing that more like I hope that look stays. If he hurts her I might kills him, maybe.

"Pleasure is all mine James." I decided to be friendly. I'm still a good friend.

"Elizabeth Herring... Are you perhaps related to another Elizabeth Herring of the past."

"Not that I know of. First of my family." I stated suspiciously.

Perhaps I should be wary after all. If this guy is part of some hidden society. Hell knows I've had a hit for me for decades. Something about an immortal girl makes people want me. Exactly why I'm hiding.

"Oh. I guess it's coincidence then." He said with a confused expression. Perhaps he isn't that much of a threat. He's still a threat though.

By the time we stopped talking, the speech was over and Stark was thanking everyone for coming. I figured I should probably tell Marie she was going home in style tonight.

I took a large breath readying myself for the obvious explosions of, 'your promised and a promise is a bond of truth' speech. As I leave it out I recognized Steve's voice boom behind me.

"Buck! You got roped into this too?" He asked confused making the dark haired hippy smile and laugh heartily.

"Yeah, Tony has a way with words and when I met this minx," he looked at Marie with something that kinda resembled... Love? "And I just could bring myself to leave."

They stared at each other for another moment before Stark clear his throat letting the new couple know we were still here.

"As much as I love watching you two eye duck each other we have more pressing matters." Tony turned to Marie. "Miss Herring here will be accompanying us up to the lobby, due to unforseen circumstances you will be allowed to come too if you like miss Santiago-Keller."

Marie stared surprised, looking at Tony then me and back to tony. "Why would Elli be heading upstairs with you?" she seemed confused.

"Well, Miss Herring here is going to be explaining an unknown relationship with our cap here. As her best friend, it's only fair to give you the option to attend said explanation. It also seems out bionic man here doesn't want to let you go." Tony gestured to Bucky right behind Marie. He had his arms secured around her waist, head resting on her shoulder. He tightened his arms at that comment cementing the fact.

"Well seems I have no choice then." She turned in his grasp and kissed him. "Lets head up."


	6. Chapter 6- A New Threat

-Chapter 6- A New Threat

"We are ready to go sir." A female's voice said from a control panel in the front of a metal walled facility. "Subject 23 is located and ready to be brought in. Awaiting your command."

A dark haired man turned his shadowed face towards the front, grinning manically.

"Well, lets retrieve our subject before she wakes. We need her asleep."

"Sir, yes sir." She replied.

A few buttons flashed a a some weird syfy stuff happened. They were off to retrieve subject 23.

YES I KNOWWWW! It's short. Well its kind of a filler to, you know, create suspense. I was gonna postit sooner but I was busy so I ended up posting it now. So sorry if you hate it but yeah. Let me know what you think. Bye.


	7. I'm back! Kinda? Please Read!

So. Here we are its 2019 and no update. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me.

I swear I didn't mean to completely go afk. A lot has happened to me since I started this fic and I'm not gonna lie, a lot of it was bad. When I started this fic I was dating a man I loved and thought loved me only to find out that wasn't exactly what it was. I was a trophy to him. I freaked out and dumped him. I wont lie it hurt but I got over it.

"Then one of my family started doing some really bad drugs and I was diagnosed with depression. I started a new job and put a lot of my time into it to kind of act as a way of pushing my feelings and pain away. My mother got sick and has been recovering lately though it still a constant worry. I've been attempting to support my family and control my mental state which has not been healthy at all.

"Recently I decided I didn't want to feel like this anymore and wanted to get back to being myself so I started talking about it with my family and my best friend. Then about 6-7 months ago one of my friends who I've known for years admitted he loved me and I agreed to go steady with him. I'm doing a lot better than I was and wanted to let you all know why I've been gone and why I dropped a fic I was so happy writing.

"I will be editing the chapters I currently have since they were written on a mobile phone and are riddled with errors and after I am done will be attempting to continue this fic. I have always loved this one. I was so proud of it and honestly, I never wanted to drop it. I felt I couldn't write it and have it live up to the standard I had previously set since I wasn't in the best mental state.

"I have started a new fic as well for assassins creed and will be writing these two as a hobby. The rest of my fics can be considered DC'd. My mused died with my will to write them and I just want to focus on these two fics. Thank you all for supporting me throughout my journey and leaving such kind reviews on the previous chapters. You all are amazing and I appreciate every single one.

"I will try to go back to once a week updates but I don't have a set plan yet. I want to fix my errors first and update after. Thank you all again and I'm sorry.


End file.
